The Doctor, His Moon And Their Brilliant Blue Box
by Luna.T.Lawliet
Summary: The Doctor wants to be left alone, the TARDIS's lights are changing colour and Donna finds a mysterious book from his past in the library which sets the two-hearted alien off. What ever happened? Doctor/OC. Better then it sounds. One-shot but could become a story.
1. From The Past And Into The Present

_**Hello, Bonjour and Halo. It's me, Beth, here once again to darken the computer screens of all the loyal Doctor Who fans out there. This is a shout out to every bow-tie loving, celery wearing, jelly baby offering time lord/lady out there.**_

_**So, before you read it, how about a quick brief? **_

_**Basically, the Doctor ( who we know and love ) made a mistake... a huge mistake... and Donna is the one who sorts him out. It's set after they drop Martha back off after ' The Doctor's Daughter'. Who knows? If you all enjoy it, and tell me or else I won't know, I might make it into a continous story and follow the rest of the series. **_

_**Sorted? Good. Thank you… and thanks for reading!**_

* * *

Donna wondered aimlessly around the rather impressive library, looking for a descent book that would be able to hold her attention while the Doctor _fixed _a couple of things under the console. For some reason, completely unknown to her, the TARDIS seemed sick in a way that she had never seen before. It didn't seem like the occasional doubts of digestion she'd seen so it left the latest companion very confused. Even the lights in the ship had been affected, changing from the bright orange that she had long since grown accustomed to. Instead, the console room and a rather long corridor – that ran parallel to the one her room was on – were bathed in an ominous purple colour. When they first changed, it wiped the smile clean off of the Doctor's face, his deep brown eyes filling up with sadness.

Once he had realised that she had been standing there, staring at him in worry, he told her that they would have to stay in the vast time vortex a little while longer than he first anticipated; he need to sort out a couple of things with the ship. She'd tried to help him, asking if there was anything he needed but he simply asked her to leave him alone for a few hours as the task would need all of his concentration and focus or something could happen. Even the ginger temp had spotted a few tears building up in his eyes but she didn't ask, deciding that it was better to give him the solitude he so obviously needed.

Her fingers gently grazed down the spines of most of the books he had collected during his extended 900 years of life, some tattered and torn to show their place in his list of preferences while others looked brand new. Her curious finger only stopped when it reached something that seemed extremely interesting to her.

Suddenly curious as to what it contained, she pulled it from its place between 'Tales from the depths of the black forest' and 'The creature with seven venomous tails.' The book itself was around 4 inches thick and bound in deep purple leather, the fancy golden writing standing out boldly against the amethyst background. After taking a couple of minutes to examine some of the smaller details like the aged flower stickers stuck on the front, she opened it up to reveal the very first page. Moving over to the closest sofa, she sank down into the soft green velvet and began to read the untidy scrawl of a young child.

* * *

Okay, this whole scrapbook was an idea of the Doctor's because I would rather video tape it… which is why I'll be beginning a video diary soon but anyway. He thinks that it's important for me to keep a detailed record of all our adventures so we can look back at them when we're older and have a laugh but mainly because he's getting forgetful so instead of being denied my supply of jelly babies for the rest of this birthday trip, I've decided that I will humour the old man. (If you're reading this sometime in the future Theta, you know that you can't deny it but don't worry, I still like you!)

To be quite honest, I actually have no idea when I should start which is strange because I usually know everything…. Lord, I sound like the pompous time lord but oh well, we're both 'sides of the same coin' as he loves to say. Well, I never really understand the famous Earth saying but I think it's a good thing. My Theta is extraordinary so if I'm like him, it can't be a bad thing, can it?

So, I'm going to start with today which is my 120th birthday, 40 years since I have begun travelling with the doctor. Today, he decided to take me to 19th century England. At first, I was curious as to why I had to change out of my clothes but when I stepped outside, I could see why.

Every woman and girl was wearing a large dress, all in different colours, shapes and sizes which was incredible to look at. He then looked down at me, that cheeky smirk on his face and twinkle in his eyes before offering me his arm. Of course, I took it and we were off, my dress sweeping the cobbles of London. Before I knew it, I was standing in front of one of my favourite human authors. Lewis Carol! Then, as if that experience wasn't enough, he explained that I loved his book and got him to sign my copy of 'Alice in Wonderland'. (Can you remember Theta? You got be it when I was 85? After joking that it was a pretty childish book but I should enjoy it? If not, I told you your memory was going!)

So, we've just pulled away and now he's babbling on about what we'll be having for dinner. Apparently, he knows a quaint little chip shop on New Earth in New New New New New New New New New New New New New New New York. For time lord's sake, that is a mouthful and writing it? We'll just say that my hand is now beginning to cramp up so I will make the rest of this brief.

To be honest, I've never tried a chip so it will be a nice to try something different. I mean, last time, I was introduced to Jelly babies! I'm officially going to trust Theta as he hasn't let me down.

Oh… well… he has just been dancing around the console… in the WORST fashion I've ever seen. That's the first time he's ever let me down, especially as I spent the majority of the trip teaching him how to dance in true Gideon fashion though it seems, the Gallifreyan style suits him better. Admittedly, the flailing of limbs is rather amusing to watch… and now he's singing into a banana so I think I better go stop him before she begins complaining about him getting all her controls sticky like last time.

I'll make sure to write again tomorrow… hopefully with my experience of chips!

Oh, and if you're reading this in the future Theta (hopefully when I'm not there so you don't take away my jelly babies) "Hey Theta! How strange is this? A conversation with a book but before you claim that we're not having a conversation, think. How do I know exactly what you're going to say? And no, I haven't written this in afterwards so don't even use that excuse… or that one. Really? Going through your diary? I'd never do that. Yep, I know you have a diary. How? Simple. Ah, wouldn't you like to know? I know you do but I'm not telling you. Now, go to bed before you fall asleep and don't deny that you're tired; you are. Goodbye, good night and you've been a lovely audience Theta. Very observant."

* * *

Interested, and entertained by what she had read, Donna carried on reading through the slightly crumpled pages, some with long entries and others as small and simple as " I love chips with tomato sauce!". Tucked into a page, around half way through, was an old Polaroid picture with the caption 'the madman, his moon and their beautiful blue box'. In it, the Doctor was grinning happily, his arms wrapped around a teenage girl who just about reached his shoulder. He wore a bright blue suit that matched her eyes and a deep crimson tie, the same colour of her long fiery curls. They both leaned against the police box with smiles while a pair of suns set between them though their eyes were glued to each other… gazing at each other.

The ginger companion couldn't help but smile at the picture, seeing the warm feelings that seemed to flood their eyes. She'd noticed that he had never looked at anyone else like that. For as long as she had been travelling with him, the only things that gained a similar gaze were the memories of Rose and the ship they lived in.

Picking up the collection of the memories, she decided to go to the Doctor in order to get the answers that she so suddenly craved after reading about this girl who used to travel around with the two hearted alien. She couldn't help it; the girl in the picture seemed familiar in way though the red head couldn't put her finger on what it was about her.

However, the closer she got to the main control room, the louder the sound of his sobs grew until she stood just inside the doorway, watching the strong man crack as he clutched a soft toy to his chest, his eyes trained on the computer screen. The small fluffy teddy bear was holding a banana in one paw while the other held a small crescent moon it its chest. His tears dampened its sandy brown fur as he rocked back and forth slightly. From her place, she could hear the soft voice of a girl and see a flash of red on the screen but nothing more.

"_Hey Theta, me in the future, my beautiful ship and whoever is there, probably Sarah Jane or that Rose Tyler you keep going on about. Nice to know you do have a life when I'm n__ot here. Anyway, it's my 300__th__ birthday and I'm officially an adult! How cool is that! So what if I look like I'm a 15 year old human, I know the truth. I have to admit though, its wicked cool when old ladies are like "Oh, isn't the little dear so cute? 1__5? She hardly knows the world beneath her feet.". If only they knew that I can feel their world spin at 1039 miles per hour. If anything, I know the ground beneath their feet better than they do and it isn't even my planet! Brilliant."_

"Doctor?" she called quietly, watching as he whipped around to face her quickly, hands moving up to get rid of the stubborn tears that clung to his cheeks. Placing the stuffed bear to one side, he jumped up and painted an obviously fake smile on his rather handsome face.

"Donna! Sorry about that, damned dust all over the place… I should really clean this place more often or maybe… I could hire a maid. What do you think? Alien with two hearts is looking for an open minded maid to clean an amazingly spectacular time travelling police box. Wouldn't go very well and I'd probably be sectioned but oh well…" he babbled, most of his words blurring together near the end from the speed he was speaking at until he his eyes dropped down to what she held beneath her arm. Instantly, all words died in his throat.

Walking over, he quickly snatched it away from her hands then held it tightly against his chest, as though he was protecting it from her. She was pretty startled by his behaviour but quickly snapped out of it, knowing that she wouldn't receive her answers if she wasn't persistent; it was clear that something about that book caused him to react so strongly… so openly.

"Doctor, who's Luna?"

"Where did you find this?" he demanded, glaring at her through narrowed eyes.

"In the library… So, who is she?" she asked, moving to lean against the console while he stared at her like she had suddenly sprouted a second head before quickly shutting the computer screen off. Then, after what seemed like a couple of centuries, he swallowed the ever growing lump in his throat and answered his companion/best friend.

"She… well… Lu was… is… could've been… uh, she used to travel with me. Every year, I'd pick her up and we'd run away from a week to celebrate her birthday without her parents knowing. I was just too smart."

"Her parents? She left her parents to travel with you?". For a few moments, a happy light seemed to return to his eyes, brighter than ever before.

"Of course she did; I'm way more interesting than her parents! Besides, she wasn't always happy there so a week away did her a lot of good. Plus, it was a good birthday present. Ah, that girl. She always made me laugh, looking up at me with those big blue eyes before giggling and calling me her 'silly Theta man' so what was the harm of keeping her with me for a while? Her parents never knew she was gone 'cause I was careful with the times and I made sure nothing too bad happened to her."

"Too bad?"

"Well, of course, she got a little hurt now and again. The occasional scraped knee and such… maybe a bite or two but my little Loony never complained. She'd just whimper for a couple of seconds before pulling me down for a huge. Always good… Hugs… Don't you think Donna? Awe, come here!" he said, throwing his arms around her shoulders in order to give her a big hug but both knew that it was more for his own need then hers so Donna squeezed him back gently.

"What happened to her?"

"I-I'd rather not speak about it…"

"Doctor…" her tone was warning, similar to what a mother might use with their child. Sighing quietly to himself, he pulled away and moved to take a seat on the captain's chair before tapping the place next to him, inviting her. Taking the hint, she parked herself beside him, reading to listen to his tale. She wanted to help him, to help him feel better but she also wanted to know. If something could make him act out of character, it was something worth knowing.

"We travelled together. Every year for her birthday, I whisked her away from a week but to me, well, she never really left… Advantages of a time machine. She'd see me once a year but I never lived without her so really, we'd only been together for about 4 and half earth years." He explained, hesitating slightly but Donna just placed a hand over his, silently encouraging him.

"She came from Gideon, my home planet's twin because every planet has one. Well, basically, time lords evolved from her people. We age 1 physical year for every 5 we live but Gideon's age 1 for every 20. I went to her planet, just to see where we started but the TARDIS had a rough landing. She was the one who found me with tears running down her cheeks so I asked what was wrong. That's when she told me that no one had remembered her birthday. I just couldn't leave her there. Could I?" he asked, looking at her. She shook her head, agreeing with him. He couldn't leave a girl who helped him crying, swanning back into the TARDIS while she sobbed.

"I took her with me, just planning on one trip as a present and a 'thank you'. It escalated from there and before I knew it, we'd been a week so I took her home. She looked so upset, standing by the door holding her teddy so I told her that I'd be back the next year. Like before, it just escalated and I found myself going back the moment she left. S-she just reminded me of everything I had lost… she was smart and wanted to see everything…. Without people like her, my species would've never begun."

"But what happened to her doctor?". The double hearted alien gave a long shaky breath before running a hand through his already unruly brown hair.

"On her 320th birthday, I'd got by dates mixed up. Instead of being gone an hour, we'd be gone 3 weeks. When we turned up, her parents were incredibly angry, even more so when they saw she was with a time lord because ever since that group left, Gideons and Gallifreyans had been enemies. As she was… anyway, they took us to trial where her own people, friends and family, sentenced her to death with me. I couldn't let that happen so we ran away from them. It was… nice to have her with me but then we ran into these… monsters. The same monsters that destroyed my planet. I couldn't let them kill her too. Yeah, she was more durable than humans but I couldn't let them take her away from me too so I sent her to stay with a friend of mine… she's been on Earth ever since." He finished, his eyes glistening with tears once more. Even the thought of her was painful.

"You loved her." Donna stated without any hesitation or question in her voice. It was rather obvious by the way he spoke about her. All he did was nod before resting his head against the palm of his hand.

"Doctor, if you loved her, you shouldn't have just left her. From what I read in that book, she never wanted to leave you… I mean, listen to this-" she told him, carefully taking the book from him and flicking back to one of the last entries. "- So today, me and Theta watched a star being born but as per usual, he had to break it down to its scientific level, stealing all of the beauty out of the act but I guess it's just his way. Besides, it's one of the things I love about that man… that and he doesn't see me like a little kid, despite how I act and look. Anyway, I'll forever remember his face, that huge smile like a child at Christmas time. Sometimes, I can't help but think about him with his cheeky grin, messy hair and chocolate eyes. That idiot…. Does that sound like someone who would want you to go?"

"It doesn't matter now. She hasn't seen me for 40 years Donna.". Growling in frustration, she hit him around the head with the book though not hard enough to cause to much pain, just enough to knock some sense into him.

"She's an adult for God's sake! Park us on Earth and go find her. You never know, she might have actually missed you, you idiot! Let her decide what's better for her." She yelled, standing up but she stumbled in surprise when the TARDIS gave a large shiver at her words, the lights changing back to the bright orange she was used to. All the Doctor did was groan in response, his eyes narrowed on the main console.

"Oh, bloody hell… Fine! It looks like Torchwood's our next destination but believe me, she will not be happy to see me." He told her before beginning the practised dance around the console, flicking the odd switch, pressing a random button or twisting the occasional knob until the ship began to wheeze, signalling her landing. Smiling, the older woman grabbed his hand and yanked him out of the TARDIS with nothing more than a whispered 'thanks' to the ship.

* * *

When they got out, she realised that they were in Cardiff but she also realised that the Doctor tensed up slightly. With a sigh, she slipped her hand into his then looked up at him, hoping he would lead her to where this Luna was. When their eyes met, he nodded then pulled her towards a rundown tourist information centre beside the Roald Dahl Plass. After being yanked through multiple corridors, they finally reached what appeared to be the main office.

Captain Jack Harkness looked up from the laptop after hearing someone walk through the door. Instead of seeing Ianto, who had promised to bring him a cup of coffee as he was working so hard, he saw someone he never thought he'd see again… not after the Master. Grinning, he jumped up and wrapped his arms around his oldest friend before turning to the ginger woman who stood by his side. Switching to a flirtatious smirk, he picked up her hand and pressed a kiss to her knuckles.

"Well hello…"

"Jack." The Doctor warned, glaring playfully at the other man but all Donna did was blush.

"What, can't I introduce myself?" he asked in annoyance but dropped her hand with a wink shot to her, causing the reddening in her cheeks to intensify in colour. Then, before anyone else could say a word, the sound of approaching footsteps floated from the corridor that lead down to the weevils.

"Come on Jacky, we both know where it leads… So, who are you introducing yourself to? New recruits?". The voice grew closer until they all saw a young crimson haired woman skip through, completely ignorant to the other two people in the room though the visitor's mouths dropped open. Oblivious, she moved over to a desk and picked up a cup of cold coffee, draining the remnants with a small smile.

"You know, you always had a bad habit for finishing my coffee." Donna said, a smirk creeping onto her face. The moment she saw her, it all fell into place. Luna, or Lily as she knew her, was an intern at H.C. Clements. She was the girl to show her around the work place though she looked much older in her suit then in a pair of jeans, vest, waistcoat and black converse. Instead of her locks being pinned up in an elegant French twist, they were thrown into a hazardous ponytail.

She turned her head, her eyes brightening at the sight of her friend. Laughing, she launched herself into the old woman's arms, holding her close with her face buried in her shoulder. All the older woman could do was chuckle, her hand patting her back gently while looked over her head, towards the Doctor. In the time she'd be assaulted by her friend, he'd moved over to Jack and began speaking calmly with him, their conversation too quiet for her human ears.

"Hey! I haven't seen you since you and Lance decided to get engaged! Though, I have to apologise. I saw the thing in the paper a while back and tried to get in touch but your mum said something about Egypt… your granddad kind of adopted me as another granddaughter and before I know it, I'm swapped with trying to train new recruits to join our ranks. So, what brought you here? Actually, how the hell did you get in here? Oh! Are you thinking about joining? We could do someone in administration since Ianto never shuts up about the bloody filing!" she babbled, reminding Donna of the other alien in her life. Smirking, she carefully pushed her away.

"A friend of mine brought me here… you might know him but it seems I distracted you a little. Now, turn around and look at who's talking to Captain Hunk". In confusion, she turned and practically gaped at the sight of her best friend. The man she had managed to fall in love with had been standing there, looking at her and she hadn't even noticed! God, she was out of touch with her senses.

"Hello Loony girl. Miss me?" The Doctor asked cheekily, using a grin to hide his nervousness but it was wiped off by the swipe of her hand. His head snapped to the right, a red mark slowly appearing on his cheek where her hand had connected with his face. All he could do was stare at her, watching as she turned to the closest desk before punching it with enough force to cause a considerable amount of force, resulting in her shaking her hand angrily.

"Hello Loony girl? That's all you have to say? You dumped me on this planet with no bloody way off and all you have to say is: miss me? Well, Doctor, yes I have but after 39 years, the sting finally faded away! W-Why did you leave me? D-Did I do something w-wrong?" she whimpered softly, looking up at him with teary blue eyes, the anger fading the moment her hand connected the metal table. He approached her carefully, his hands outstretched towards her until they rested on her cheeks, his thumbs wiping away the tears that escaped.

"Never Luna. You could never do anything wrong. I… I just didn't want them to hurt you. I-I've missed you so much but every year, the ship's been giving me a difficult time, turning the lights purple as if to remind me. I don't think I would've lasted one more year." He murmured, resting his forehead against hers. Her lips tugged upwards slightly, her eyes closing on contact while the other two people watched on.

"P-please, take me away from here."

"Of course… If Jack doesn't mind."

"You better go pack Luna girl."Beaming, she ran back to her room and began packing as quickly as she could, shoving things into a large backpack. All she could think about was getting back onto the TARDIS… being back home.

The mismatched trio walked through the blue wooden doors after Luna exchanged teary goodbyes from the Torchwood team, and after promising a certain Captain that she would call him every couple of days so he knew that she wasn't dead in a ditch somewhere… or that the Doctor hadn't murdered her with a rusty spoon before chopping her up into itty bitty pieces and cramming her in some unknown corner of the TARDIS.

The moment she crossed the threshold, the whole room brightened and the console hummed, recognising her instantly. Smiling, she ran up to the main piece of machinery then began stroking it gently, her fingers gliding over the panels lovingly while the other two watched on.

"Are you happy she's back?" The temp from Chiswick asked, laughing slightly at the sight of him, the way his eyes carefully followed her around as though she might disappear at any moment. Finally snapping out of it, he glanced at her and nodded, his eyes returning back to where they were a moment later.

"God, she hasn't changed, have you girl? Good. Last time, he used that leopard skin desktop and we both know what a mess that turned out to be, despite how sexy the print was. Don't worry though love, you're even sexier without it. Now, don't suppose you could dig my room out of the archives, could you? I hate beginning from scratch.". With a whooshing noise, the corridors began to reshuffle themselves until the ominous purple corridor was the one of the visible ones. With a kiss to the console, she skipped down the ramp and towards the room but turned around before walking in.

"I'll be ready in a few Doctor… Don't start without me."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

"You know Doctor, I think it'll be fun with her around." Donna told him and he couldn't help but agree but one thing kept on replaying over in his mind.

'_Why isn't she calling me Theta?'_

Sighing, he set the TARDIS to random, deciding to make it up to his Luna. Before the end of the week, they'd be back to how they were.

* * *

_**Please review and tell me what you think… x**_

_**Love you all !**_


	2. The Unicorn And The Wasp One

_**I looked at my reviews and it seems like you would like this story to continue so consider it done but I'll be doing this by a 'episode by episode' basis. Basically, each episode will be split into 4 chapters and if my readers enjoy my writing, I will continue but if you hate it, tell me and I will try to improve it or make it back into a one-shot. **_

_**Thanks.**_

* * *

_It would be my honour to dedicate this chapter to 2-Hearted-Human( I'm glad that you found it interesting.) and Alyssa love (The girl who seems to love Doctor Who as much as I do.)_

* * *

The Doctor walked out of the TARDIS, Luna and Donna following closely behind him. Outside of the wooden blue door was a large English manor house, surrounded by lush green grass. The sun shone down on the scene, showing that England was capable of having good weather once in a while.

"Oh, smell that fresh air." The Doctor told them, turning around slightly on the spot. "Grass and lemonade with just a little bit of mint. Just a hint of mint, must be the 1920's."

"You can tell what year it is, just by smelling?" Donna asked, amazed at the time lord. It seemed that he was never short of surprises. To her, that man was a complete puzzle… wrapped in an enigma… and tied together tightly with a ribbon of complete mystery.

"Oh yeah." He replied, a grin on his face.

"Don't listen to him Donna; he'll have you believe anything if it makes him look good. Basically, he saw the huge vintage car driving up the road." Luna explained, leaning against the ship casually, checking the chipping green nail polish nonchalantly before pointing to the sleek black car.

"I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about." He tried, attempting to look very innocent but the mischievous glints in his eyes were an obvious sign of his lie. Sadly for him, his previous companion knew all of his tricks and didn't believe him for a second. With a sigh, she took both of their hands and dragged them over to the house so they could peek at the man who was getting out of the gorgeous car. When this happened, the time lord couldn't help but intertwine their fingers, humming quietly when he felt her warm fingers slip between his own.

* * *

"Good afternoon Professor Peach." A snobby looking butler greeted with a proper English accent, causing Lu's nose to crinkle slightly in disgust. She couldn't stand people who thought they were better than everybody else and despite his position, she had a feeling that he was just like that.

"Hello, Greeves, old man." Prof. Peach replied before turning to face the sound of the oncoming bicycle as a ginger man rang his bell. Instantly, the three observers knew of his profession, due to the white collar standing out against his black outfit.

"Ah, Reverend."

"Professor Peach. Beautiful day, don't you think? The lord's in his heaven and all's right with the world." The priest greeted, getting off of his bike then handing it over to the butler who seemed to accept it reluctantly.

"Reverend Golightly. The lady Eddison requests that you make yourselves comfortable in your guest rooms. Cocktails will be served on the lawn from half past four."

"You go on up. I just need to check something in the library." Peach told Golightly, but when the reverend sounded interesting, the professor was quick at telling him that he wished to be left alone for that certain expedition.

"It's supposed to be a party… All of that work will end up being the death of you." He claimed then walking into the house, intent on going to his room so he could freshen up before cocktails were served.

"Never mind Planet Zog. Give me a party in the 1920's anytime." She claimed, a huge smile spreading across her face while squeezing her friend's hand.

"I don't blame you babes. Zog has rubbish weather. We went for my 319th and believe me, the only thing that's any good is the sunset; it looks like the sky's filled with fireworks." She whispered into the other woman's ear.

"The trouble is, we haven't been invited." The Doctor said but then he reached into his pocket, pulling out his trusty brown wallet that held one of his favourite possessions of all time. His psychic paper.

"Oh wait, I forgot. We have."

"Do you know what this means Lu?" Donna asked, a smirk tugging at the corner of her mouth.

"Dare I even ask?"

"Costume change!"

At that moment, both aliens groaned at the prospect. The Doctor because he knew how long it took the ginger human to choose an outfit and Luna because she knew how big the wardrobe was, making it practically impossible to find the perfect outfit within the first half hour.

* * *

The man of the group stood outside of the TARDIS, waiting for the girls to get dressed appropriately. If you asked him, they both looked lovely but he didn't want to spoil Donna's fun. However, he re-thought that idea after half an hour so, with a huff, he began to bang on the ship's door.

"Come on or we'll be late for cocktails!" he called, hoping the fruity drinks filled with both sugar and alcohol would persuade the ginger temp to hurry up a little bit. Luckily for him, it worked as the door opened and Donna stepped out in a lovely brown dress with golden beading decorating the whole front, a matching purse in her left hand.

"So, what do you think? Flapper or slapper?" she asked.

"Flapper. You look lovely but if you don't mind, could you tell me where Loony is?" He said with a small smile but the only reaction he got from his companion was a wink. Looking towards the door, he saw her walk out and couldn't control his jaw as it dropped to the floor at the sight of her.

She's replaced the vest with a creamy coloured blouse, her jeans with a pair of flared pinstripe trousers to match the tight waistcoat she wore, showing that she was definitely a woman. Then, perched on her head, was a black trilby. All in all, she looked like a 1920s criminal… and he liked it. A lot.

"I don't look that bad, do I?" she asked, looking between her friends with a look of fear on her face but it melted away the moment Donna shook her head.

"You look gorgeous babe. Don't you think Doctor?"

"Y-Y-Yeah… absolutely stunning… b-beautiful in fact… wow." He mumbled, looking away for a brief second in order to collect his thoughts. After a few deep breaths, he felt confident enough that he could ignore it and turned back, offering both arms to his lovely companions who took them with a giggle. Once both were securely latched on to their 'escort', they set off towards the garden.

Out on the lawn, the staff had been hard at work, setting up tables and placing the finishing touches on all of the refreshments. In the background, a record played, filling the air with a soft jazzy style of music.

"Look sharp everybody. We have guests!" The housekeeper called out, gesturing to the Doctor who walked up to her with his current companion on one warm and his previous on the other, both smiling at something he'd said as they walked up.

"Good afternoon!" Lu called, using her spare arm to tilt her hat in a polite fashion. She knew it would be odd to see a woman in a suit but there was no way she was wearing a dress. Been there, done that and bought the T-shit after promising never to wear something so constricting ever again. So, to avoid being stared at, she decided to try and act as casual as possible while slipping into a soft southern accent she'd picked up while travelling with Jack. In England at that time, when discrimination was only acceptable behind closed doors where the public couldn't hear, it was a safer option to come from America as they wouldn't question her.

A footman approached them all, prepared to orders for their drinks.

"Drink, sir? Madams?"

"Sidecar, please." Donna ordered.

"Oh, an ice tea would be amazing, thank you darlin'." Luna told him, ignoring the look that the Doctor shot her.

"And a lime and soda for me, thank you." The Doctor added, subtly shaking his head at the behaviour of his best friend. In all the time he'd known her, he learnt that it was better to just leave her be in certain situations. Most of the time, she knew was she was doing but in the rare occasions she didn't, he generally did.

"May I introduce Lady Clemency Eddison." The butler called to the new guests as a small woman walked forward. Both aliens, intent on getting into the party, greeted the older blonde woman like an old friend who they hadn't seen for ages, going slightly over the top.

"Lady Eddison!"

"Ah, My beautiful Lady Eddison. I must say, you're a sight for incredibly sore eyes.". They both took a step forward, taking a hand each before lightly shaking it.

"I'm the Doctor, this is Luna and the lovely lady to my left is Miss Donna Noble… of the Chiswick Nobles." He answered, gesturing to each woman in turn.

"Good afternoon, my lady. Topping day, what? Spiffing! Top hole!" Donna said in a very fake accent which was supposed to sound posh but, to Luna, sounded a little insulting to those who owned one. Mainly, the butler.

"Babe, believe me, you really don't want to do that." She whispered to the other woman.

"We were simply thrilled to receive your invitation, my lady." The Doctor interjected but the woman showed no signs of recognition, like he knew she would.

"I believe we all met at the ambassador's reception ma'am. Sorry for the slack introduction by my friend here. I'm Luna Campbell-Geddes, the daughter of Auckland and Isabella." She amended, a small smirk creeping onto her face. That's when her plan clicked in the Doctor's mind. By passing off as the American ambassador's daughter, the woman couldn't deny knowledge or else she wouldn't be able to get into certain circles. One thing that all people cared about in 1920s, power. Power came with a title. What better than the first baron Geddes.

"Oh Luna, Doctor, Donna, how could I possibly forget you? I apologise but one must be sure of one's identity with the Unicorn on the loose." Lady Eddison covered. Of course, her choice of words sparked an interest in the Doctor.

"A Unicorn? Really? Brilliant! Where?"

"Uh, the Unicorn. The jewel thief? And nobody knows who he is. He's just struck again, snatched Lady Barrington's pearls from right under her nose." The Lady clarified, just as the footman returned to hand the trio their drinks.

"Hm. Funny place to wear pearls." Donna muttered as she took a small sip. Luna, having a mouthful of sweet ice tea, choked slightly from laughing and swallowing at the same time. The Doctor, seeing this, gently rubbed her back while she took a few deep breaths to right herself though the ginger woman noticed that he rested his hand on the small of her back, despite the fact that she was fine and dandy within a few moments. Because of this, she lifted her glass to her mouth once more in order to hide a grin from the pair.

"May I announce the Colonel Hugh Curbishley and the Honourable Roger Curbishley." Greeves called, a young man appeared, pushing an older man in a wheelchair.

"My husband and my son." Lady Eddison said in a way of explanation.

"Please forgive me for not rising. I haven't been the same since the great flu epidemic back in '18". Colonel Curbishley claimed, a certain undertone of pride, as though he was proud to have survived it.

"My word!" Roger exclaimed, looking at Donna and Luna, his eyes dragging down though not in a perverted way… more like a practised manner. "You are a pair of super ladies. How did you ever wind up with such precious compliments on your arm?" he asked the Doctor.

"Hmm, I like the cut of your jib. Chin-Chin."

"Hello, I'm the Doctor." He introduced himself, shaking Roger's hand firmly.

"How do you do?"

"Very well, thanks."

The footman then approached, a silver tray in his hand with a glass on the top, presenting it to the young Curbishley.

"Your usual, sir."

"Ah yes, thank you Davenport." Roger said, giving him a rather suggestive look over the top as he took a deep drink from it. "Just how I like it."

"So how come she's an Eddison, but her husband and their son are Curbishleys?" Donna asked both of her friends, looking at them.

"The Eddison title descends through her. One day, Roger will be a lord."

"Think of it this way honey, If she took his title, there would be no one to continue the name on. Sort of like how it is in your time. Noble would have been your father's name so you took it on." Luna explained, taking a sip of her drink. Donna nodded, sort of seeing the sense of it.

"Miss Robina Redmond." Greeves announced, a beautiful young lady dressed in black and red trailing behind him.

"She's the absolute hit of the social season. A must…" Lady Eddison informed them before rushing over to greet the other woman. "Ah, Miss Redmond."

"Spiffing to meet you at last, my lady." Robina told her, shaking her hand gently.

"Reverend Arnold Golightly."

"Ah, Reverend!" The Lady host called as he approached. She took his hand and guided him over to where everyone else had gathered. "How are you? I heard about what happened at the church last Thursday night, those ruffians breaking in."

"You apprehended them, so I heard." The Colonel interjected.

"As the Christian fathers taught me, we must forgive them their trespasses." Golightly said. "Quite literally in this case."

"Some of these young boys don't half deserve a decent thrashing." Roger claimed.

"I couldn't agree more, sir." Davenport said, exchanging the empty glass in Roger's hand for a fresh drink. The trio couldn't help seeing the small look they gave each other, their fingers lingering slightly before Roger cleared his throat lightly.

"Typical! All of the decent men are on the other bus."

"Or they're Time Lords!" The Doctor added, sounding quite put out. Lu couldn't help but giggle slightly at his behaviour before leaning up and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek.

"Don't worry Theta… no man will ever compare to you." She whispered, her lips brushing slightly against his ear, causing him to shudder lightly as a grin split his face. _'There she is! My little Loony's back.'_

"Now, my lady, what about this special guest you promised us?"

"Here she is." Lady Eddison answered as a woman walked towards them. "A lady who needs no introduction."

Everyone applauded as the woman walked across the lawn, looking highly uncomfortable about being the centre of attention.

"Oh, no. Please don't. Thank you, Lady Eddison, honestly, there's no need." She said before walking over to the Doctor, Donna and Luna, offering her hand to the older woman.

"Agatha Christie."

"What about her?"

"That's me." The woman replied.

"No!" Donna exclaimed. "You're kidding me!"

"Agatha Christie!" The Doctor marvelled, shaking the woman's hand enthusiastically. "I was just talking about you the other day. I said 'I bet she's brilliant'. I'm the Doctor, and that's Donna, and this is Luna. Oh, I love your stuff! What a mind! You fool me every time. Well…almost every time. Well…once or twice. Well…once. But it was a good once.". With a sigh, the youngest woman lifted her hand to clamp over his mouth which caused him to huff slightly.

"I must beg your pardon ma'am. My friend may have a Doctorate but I swear, when his brain disconnects from his mouth, he will babble until he forgets to breathe once more."

"Well, I must say that you make a stunning pair." Agatha told her, smiling which caused blood to rush to her face, staining them a deep red colour that almost matched her hair in its brightness. Again, Donna couldn't help but chuckle at her reaction, noticing the Doctor's cheeks tint a little pink too but he was the first to recover.

"Oh no no no. We're not married…"

"Of course not, neither of you are wearing wedding rings." Agatha replied.

"Ah… you don't miss a trick" he said, impressed while examining his hand.

"And I'd stay that way if I were you." Agatha told them. "The thrill is in the chase, never in the capture."

"Mrs. Christie." Lady Eddison interrupted. "I'm so glad you could come. I'm one of your greatest followers. I've read all six of your books.". Once she'd finished her praise, she looked at the area behind the famous author, expecting to see her husband but didn't see anybody else there which confused her slightly.

"Uh, is, uh Mr. Christie not joining us?" she asked.

"Is he needed?" Agatha asked. "Can't a woman make her own way in the world?"

"Don't give my wife ideas." Curbishley joked, looking over to his wife.

"Mrs. Christie, I have a question." Roger called. "Why a Belgian detective?"

"Excuse me, Colonel." The Doctor said, taking the paper off his lap.

He moved away from the assembled group, his companions moving to stand with him.

"Belgians make such lovely buns." Agatha replied, making everyone laugh.

"Where on Earth is Professor Peach?" Roger asked. "He would love to meet Mrs. Christie."

"He said that he was going to the library." Golightly said, glancing in the direction of the large house.

"Miss Chandrakala, would you please go and collect the professor?" Lady Eddison asked.

"At once, my lady." The housekeeper replied with curtsey before heading towards the house.

"At once, my lady" Luna mocked, giving Donna a playful curtsey which caused her to chuckle. "I honestly don't know how people can seem to enjoy servitude. That or at least hold their tongues in front of their employer. I couldn't stand it."

"When have you ever been a servant?" Donna asked, confused. Even the Doctor couldn't help but listen in, momentarily ignoring what he wanted to show them.

"On Gideon. We're not some great race… sure, our technology's up to par with other good planets but at its heart? It's all built up on slavery. When I was 100, I was sent off to work for the King, doing everything he needed to be done. It was supposed to _teach _me my place, according to my parents. All it did was show me that I didn't enjoy being bossed around … and that Theta's visits were what freedom tasted like. Also explains why they sentenced me to death…"

"How?"

"The 1200 year old King came onto me when I was 260 so I dumped a bucket of hot soapy water onto his lap before reminding him that I was still a minor and to keep his hands off. Bad mistake, travelling with Theta. I grew up with free will, something my people didn't encourage. In fact, they strived to get rid of it all together. That's really what caused the rift between my people and his people. Different values. So, when the fool could get me back, he did. " She shared, the dark expression lifting off of her face when she saw that the other alien of the group was holding a newspaper.

"Sorry Theta… What did you want to say?"

"The date on this newspaper." The Doctor said softly, her words still floating around in his head. She'd be a servant? He hadn't even asked her what she did when she came back. He just took her away from a week then dropped her back into a role of servitude with a personality trait everyone hated. He couldn't imagine it, people hating free will.

"What about it?" Donna asked.

"It's the day Agatha Christie disappeared." The Doctor told her.

"This is wicked! Well, not for her but how awesome is this? We're going to know why Agatha Christie went missing!"

"I don't understand." Donna said.

"She just discovered her husband was having an affair." The Doctor explained.

"You'd never think to look at her, smiling away." Donna said.

"Well, she's British and moneyed." The Doctor said. "That's what they do-they carry on. Except for this one time. No one knows exactly what happened-she just vanished."

"Tomorrow, her car is going to be found by the side of a lake. Ten days later, she just pops up in a hotel in Harrogate with no clue on how she got there or about what happened. Afterwards, she never spoke of it until the day she died, creating one of the greatest mysteries of all time!" Luna carried on, finishing the story. When it came to history, she was a brain box.

After living through most of it, like pushing boxes at the Boston tea party, visiting WW1 and meeting the Beatles, she got a thirst for it which was to be expected. During her time on Earth, she spent most of her time reading between training Torchwood recruits and sleeping.

"That means that it's about to happen." Donna said softly.

"Right here, right now." The Doctor agreed, nodding his head.

Both of them turned to watch as Agatha laughed and talked away to all the other guests.

Suddenly, everyone was distracted by the house maid, Miss Chandrakala, running out of the house. She screamed loudly, her arms flailing all over the place as she got closer and closer to the group of upper-class men.

"The professor!" she yelled. "The library! Murder! Murder!"

"So…anyone else getting the Cluedo vibe yet or is it just me?" Lu joked, bumping her companions lightly on the arm with hers.

* * *

**_Please Revie _**


	3. The Unicorn And The Wasp Two

_**So, after looking at the revies, I decided that it was about time I updated this story but, on a completely unrelated note, I have a few special announcements. **_

_**Number one is that I've finished every one of my exams for this year meaning that I will be able to write a lot more.**_

_**Number two, I've submitted a children's story that I've been working on to a lot of different publishers so fingers crossed.**_

_**Numero three, I've got a new story on the way so please keep an eye out… a Sherlock Holmes story though this is from the Jeremy Brett era. ( May he rest in peace…)**_

_**Last, but not least, I shall try to update this story every week though a day is yet to be determined. **_

_**Thanks.**_

* * *

_It would be my honour to dedicate this chapter to Sarcasmwithasmile ( I'm glad that you like the idea.) and Alyssa love (When inspiration strikes me for Journey Amongst The Stars, I will write a chapter.)_

* * *

The Doctor sprinted into the library, shortly followed by Donna, Luna and Agatha. He ran over to the body, just as Greeves entered the room.

"Oh my goodness." He breathed.

"Bashed on the back of her head… definitely a blunt instrument." Luna commented, studying the wound closely as she knelt beside the dead man. Carefully, she leant over, viewing the injury from all possible angles before nodding to herself.

"Watch is broken… says that the time of death was quarter past four." The Doctor murmured, pointing to the golden watch the professor wore on his left wrist. Standing up, he quickly moved over to the desk to rifle through the papers the man had collected, thinking that there might be a connection to them.

"Bit of pipe. Call me Hercule Poirot but I reckon that would be blunt enough." Donna said, examining the instrument.

Agatha bent down and quickly removed a scrap of paper from the fireplace, unaware that both the Doctor and Luna had seen her.

"_She really doesn't miss a thing, does she Theta?" _Lu mouthed, gesturing over to the writer with her head. All he did was wink back at her cheekily before clicking his tongue a couple of times.

"Nothing worth killing for in that lot, it's as dry as dust." He commented, moving away from the desk in order to stand between his friends.

"Hold on, the body in the library? I mean, Professor Peach… in the library… with a lead pipe?" Donna said, grinning. All Luna could do was roll her eyes at the older woman.

"What did I say babe? This whole situation stinks of Cluedo. You know, wouldn't surprise me. This one once got me caught in the middle of a life size game of bloody Ludo."

"That happened one time so shush." He told her, just before Lady Eddison and everyone else barged in like a pack of wild animals.

"Let me see!"

"Out of my way!"

"Gerald!" The Lady cried, running over to the body.

"Saints preserve us." Golightly whispered, crossing himself.

"Oh, how awful." Robina commented.

"Someone should really call the police." Agatha suggested, looking at each of the people in turn.

"You don't have to!" The Doctor announced, whipping out his trusty piece of psychic paper and flashing it to all of the people crowded in the library." Chief Inspector Smith from Scotland Yard, also known as the Doctor. Miss Noble and Miss Geddes are the plucky young women who help me out."

"I say." Lady Eddison marvelled.

"Mrs Christie was right." The Doctor continued, pointing over to the door. "Go into the sitting room. I'll be through momentarily to question each of you in turn."

"Come along." Agatha said, ushering all of the others out. "Do as the Doctor says. Keep the room undisturbed.". Everybody left, leaving the trio of time travellers alone with the cadaver. Then, as soon as the door closed, telling them they were truly alone, both women turned and swatted the Doctor on the arm.

"OW! What was that for?" he yelled, rubbing his arm before dropping to the floor in order to search for any new clues.

"The plucky young women who help me out?" Donna quoted, her eyebrow raised.

"There weren't any policewomen in 1926." He told them both, looking up. Luna moved down into a crouch, leaning forward so their faces were only a few inches apart, causing both sets of hearts to race at the close proximity of the other though the girl ignored it.

"If you ever use the word plucky to describe anyone, EVER again, I WILL end you Theta… without a second thought. Got it? Good."

"Why don't we phone the real police?" Donna asked.

"The last thing we want is PC Plod sticking his nose in." the Doctor replied. "Especially…"

He removed something from a crack in the floor with a pencil.

"Now I've found this." He said, standing up. "Morphic residue."

"Please say that I'm wrong and that's not from what I think it's bloody from." Luna muttered, slamming her palm onto her forehead at the thought. Just the sight of it caused a huge wasp to pop in front of her eyes, sending a small shiver of fear down her spine. If there was one thing she hated, it was bloody insects and to kill one of those, it would take a hell of a lot of bug spray.

"Morphic?" Donna questioned. "Doesn't sound very 1926."

"Gets left behind when certain species genetically re-encode." The Doctor explained.

"Since when does Cluedo come with the special ET round?" Lu moaned, sighing.

"The murderer's an alien?" Donna asked.

"Which means that one of that lot is an alien in human form." The Doctor replied.

"Yeah, but think about it." Donna said. "There's a murder, mystery, and Agatha Christie."

"So?" the Doctor said, sniffing the residue.

"Believe me, it's happened to us a lot of times… Well, once with me but I'm sure that Theta could tell you about plenty of them." The female alien snapped, a trace of hurt in her voice that he instantly picked up on so he slipped an arm around her shoulders so he could tug her close, pressed a kiss onto her temple as a silent apology.

"No, but isn't that a bit weird?" Donna asked. "Agatha Christie didn't walk around surrounded by murders. Not really. That's like meeting Charles Dickens and he's surrounded by ghosts. At Christmas."

"Well-" the Doctor said.

"Oh come on."Donna protested. "It's not like we could drive across country and find Enid Blyton having tea with Noddy. Could we? Noddy's not real, is he? Tell me there's no Noddy."

"There's no Noddy." The Doctor said, as he walked out the door.

"Next thing you'll be telling me it's like Murder on the Orient Express and they all did it." Donna said as she and Luna trailed after him.

"Murder on the Orient Express?" Agatha asked from where she was standing just outside the door.

"Oh yeah." Donna said. "Has to be one of your best."

"But not quite yet." Lu whispered.

"Marvellous idea, though." Agatha said.

"Yeah, tell you what-Copyright: Donna Noble, yeah?" she told the writer.

"For God's sake…"

"Anyway, Luna and I will go with Agatha to question the suspects." The Doctor said. "Donna, you search the bedrooms, look for clues."

"Any more residue." He added in a whisper, pulling a large magnifying glass from his pocket. "You'll need this."

"Is that for real?" Donna asked.

"Go on." The Doctor told her, grinning at her before winking cheekily. "You're ever so plucky."

"Do I have to go by myself?" Donna complained.

"Of course not babe, I'll be happy to come along with you and chase down a huge wasp!" Luna said then turned to the Doctor, throwing her arms tightly around his neck.

"You better not have any fun without me! Now, give me a magnifying glass." She told him, holding her hand out to him. With a sigh, he began digging around in his suit jacket pocket then handed her a large magnifying glass.

"Thankin' you darling."

Her and Donna made their way up the stairs, leaving the other to grin at the sight of his old best friend.

"Right then." He said. "Solving a murder mystery with Agatha Christie. Brilliant!"

"How like a man to have fun while there's disaster all around him." She told him.

"Sorry." The Doctor replied, trying to act ashamed of his behaviour but the excitement outweighed it. . "Yeah."

"I'll work with you-gladly-" she told him, "but for the sake of justice, not your own amusement."

She turned and walked away.

"Oh." The Doctor said, following her.

* * *

Luna was attempting to answer all the questions Donna had about the Doctor, curious as to how many of the adventures he'd claimed to have done, actually happened. To her disappointment, she hadn't managed to put any dirt on his ego, basically telling the ginger temp that the Doctor was actually as good as he boasts himself to be.  
When the conversation finally got to a comfortable lull, they reached the last room of a long corridor but when they tried the door, they found that it was locked.

"You won't find anything in there." An ominous voice said, startling Lu to the very core of her being.

"Donna, please tell me that the butlers behind me and not some ghost" she squeaked, her body tensing. The latter turned around, coming face to face with Greeves before nudging her lightly with her elbow.

"Yeah, no ghosts honey."

"Thank god. Last time, I was lucky that the Doctor dragged me out while I was in the middle of spring cleaning because, unlike him, I don't carry a handheld vacuum under usual circumstances.". That earned a weird look from her friend, paired with a raised eyebrow.

"Do I even want to know?"

"How about this, I'll tell you when you're older but until then-" she turned around, pointing the magnifying glass in the old man's face. " Why is this locked?"

"Lady Eddison commands it so." Greeves told them.

"And we command it otherwise." Donna told him. "Scotland Yard, pip-pip."

Greeves sighed and went to open it.

"Why is it locked in the first place?-" Lu asked but leant over to whisper in Donna's ear "- Poor Lady Barrington… I guess she will have to stay in one of the other 20 guestrooms. ". The older woman chuckled slightly as the butler began explaining.

"Many years ago, when my father was butler to the family, Lady Eddison returned from India with malaria. She locked herself in this room for six months until she recovered." He told them. "Since then, this room has remained…undisturbed."

Donna reached forward and opened the door, which creaked with disuse.

"There's nothing in here." Greeves told them.

"How long's it been empty?" Donna asked.

Inside was a bureau, some shelves, a fireplace, and a bed with a teddy bear on it. Everything covered in a layer of dust and cobwebs.

"Forty years." Greeves answered.

"Why would she seal it off?" Luna wondered out loud, sighing loudly and removing her hat to run her hand through the long red curls in thought. "All right, we need to investigate."

"So you can just…buttle off." Donna finished then closed the door in his face.

The two women wondered around the room, looking in all of the smallest nooks in search of the morphic residue. Donna was over by the bed, a tattered old bear in hand while Lu moved over to the window, following the sound of something buzzing loudly. For a moment, her mind went completely blank and she reached for the drapes. Donna, hearing the same thing, moved to her side.

"Calm down." She said. "I'm coming. I'll let you out."

"I shall find you with my amazing powers of detection." Donna said, with a Belgian accent and holding up her magnifying glasses in a bad impression of both Hercule Poirot and Sherlock Holmes rolled up into one amazing detective. Luna chuckled then pulled back the curtain, all the colour draining from her face when she saw the source of the buzzing.

"Oh, my god." Donna breathed.

"Oh my god!" Luna yelled, staring at the giant wasp through incredibly wide eyes that would almost seemed comedic in a different situation. Both of them began to back away but it broke through the class, knocking Luna to the ground. Wincing, she held a bloody hand to her chest, careful to avoid the pieces of glass that imbedded themselves into her palm. Donna reacted quickly, grabbing her friend and pulling her away from the angry insect.

"That's impossible." Donna said.

"Strangely, this is more possible then something else I've seen."

"Doctor!" she yelled.

She held her magnifying glasses in the sun and aimed the beam at the wasp. As it screeched, she helped Luna through the door and slammed it behind them. A moment later, a large stinger burst through the door, making the ginger temp scream loudly, repeating the same thing over and over again.

"Doctor!"

"Luna!" the Doctor yelled, seeing the blood pouring from out of her hand.

"There is a giant…wasp!" Donna told him.

"What do you mean, giant wasp?" the Doctor asked, grabbing hold of Lu's wrist to carefully bring her towards him, examining her hand quickly.

"She means a wasp that's bloody humongous!" she said, wincing slightly as he plucked the pieces out, dropping them on the floor without a second thought. At that moment, the cleanliness of the house was none of his concern. What was, was Luna. When he finished, he got out a handkerchief and pressed it against the wounds, causing a hiss to escape her lips before she bit her bottom lip to stop from swearing at him.

"It's only a silly little insect." Agatha said.

"When I say 'giant', I don't mean big." Donna told her. "I mean flippin' enormous! Look at its sting!". She gestured to the large stinger poking through the door, about 2ft long.

"Let me see!" the Doctor said, moving into the room. "It's gone. Buzzed off."

"But that's fascinating." Agatha said, leaning down to examine the stinger that was now imbedded in the door.

"D-d-d-d-d-d-don't touch it." He told her. "Don't touch it. Let me."

He took out a vial and collected a sample.

"Giant wasp…" he said. "Well, there are tons of amorphous insectivorous life forms, but…none in this galactic vector."

"Great, just what we need."

"I think I understood some of those words." Agatha said. "Enough to know that you're completely potty."

The other three ignored her.

"Lost its sting, though." Donna said. "That makes it defenceless."

"Think about it babe, a creature that freaking big?" Lu said. "It'll be able to grow another without breaking a sweat though it may be a little painful."

"Uh, can we please return to sanity?" Agatha asked, holding her hand up." There are no such things as giant wasps."

"Exactly!" the Doctor said. "So…the question is… what's it doing here?"

* * *

**_Hope you enjoyed it. _**

**_Thank you for reading. _**

**_Please review._**

**_Love you al _**


	4. The Unicorn And The Wasp Three

_**Another Sunday, another update like I said. This is for all you doctor who fans out there in cyber space… I love each and every one of you with all my heart ;) 3**_

* * *

_**I also have two announcements to make. **_

_**1: I have finally finished reading all of Lizzexx's work and believe me, they are superior to most doctor who stories I have written so, if you haven't read them, you should really do it because they are amazing!**_

_**2: My Sherlock story, set in Jeremy Brett's rein, should be up some time today, beginning with the three gables case as it will be the 'Memoirs of Sherlock Holmes and Luna Watson'. If you like Sherlock Holmes, please give them a glance. **_

* * *

_It would be my honour to dedicate this chapter to a lot of very important readers. _

_The first two are Alyssa love and Sarcasmwithasmile. Thank you for taking the time to review my last chapter, it is greatly appreciated. _

_The next few are people who have added this story to their alerts and their favourites stories… I appreciate it a lot XD._

_HyperLynxx_

_Crazywong_

_Angelloverkk_

_Avloth_

_2-Hearted-Human_

_Tracickles_

_Thank you all so much, you make my day when I receive the emails, telling me that somebody out there is reading what I have written. _

* * *

Donna and Agatha followed the Doctor and Luna down the stairs while he kept on checking her hands, making sure he hadn't forgotten any tiny pieces that might cause problems later on. All the while, she complained and whined but allowed him to do what he deemed as 'necessary'. When he was finally done, she whimpered, looking up at him through her thick eyelashes. Glancing down at her, he knew exactly what she wanted but he decided to play with her instead, moving to walk between his human companion and the famous author. Huffing, she walked behind him, tugging on his suit jacket.

"What can I do for you Loony?" he inquired innocently, turning to look at her with a cheeky grin on his face. All she did was clear her throat and pout cutely at him, a little hurt that he didn't remember what they used to do when one of them was hurt.

Smiling, he pulled her forward before slinging an arm around her shoulders, yanking her into his side with her head tucked snugly beneath his chin. Donna watched on, her eyes softening as she saw their expressions. Each proudly displayed content faces, their lips tilted up at the corner.

"mmm… my silly Theta man. I thought you forgot."

"Forget? You thought I could forget the compulsory injury hug? How could you think such a thing?"

"Because you just left me back there without a 'get well soon' cuddle! Remember the time you got the flu?" She asked.

Ah yes, he could remember. It was her 298th birthday cruise and they'd gone to Pluto for a day which resulted in him getting sick for the rest of the trip. She'd giggled at him whenever he sneezed but kept the chicken noodle soup and hugs coming. Then, when she saw him shiver, she slipped beneath the sheets of his bed and snuggled beside him in his double bed. They'd spent the whole week in there, only leaving to go to the bathroom or get something to eat.

"Course I do… what did you call yourself? The hug monster?". She laughed, pressing a kiss to the underside of his jaw as it was the only place she could reach but it only caused him to shiver slightly. Then suddenly, they heard a loud scream and all of them took off at a run.

The group ran outside, finding Ms Chandrakala lying under a gargoyle in the middle of the drive way.

"That… poor…little…child." She whispered, before closing her eyes and leaving.

They all heard a loud buzzing so the Doctor looked up before grabbing hold of Lu's hand and leading her back inside to follow it while the others followed.

"There! Come on!"

"Well, this makes a change. There's a monster… and we're chasing it!" Donna cried as they all sprinted up the stairs, the pair of aliens at the front taking two at time in order to get to it quicker.

"It can't be a monster." Agatha protested. "It's an illusion. They do it with mirrors."

They reached the top of the stairs and stopped when they spotted the wasp.

"By all that's holy…" Agatha gasped.

"Oh, you are wonderful!" the Doctor said as the wasp turned to face them. "Now just stop there."

It rushed towards them, stinger first but they all managed to duck as it passed by them.

"Oi!" Donna yelled. "Flyboy!"

"Technically, it's a wasp! Not a fly!"

She held up the magnifying glass and the sight of it sent the over grown insect flying away, as though scared for its life. Sadly, that wasn't what the Doctor wanted.

"Don't let it get away!" the Doctor shouted. "Quick, before it reverts to human form!". The group of four chased after it, turning into a hallway that held all the bedrooms of the home.

"Where are you?" the Doctor yelled. "Come on! There's nowhere to run…Show yourself!"

The doors in the hallway opened and everyone stood there staring at him.

"Oh, come on!" Lu moaned, slamming her palm into her forehead.

"Now that's just cheating." The Doctor agreed.

* * *

Everyone gathered in the main sitting room of the manor.

"My faithful companion! This is terrible!" Lady Eddison wailed loudly, tears in her eyes and rolling down her cheeks.

"Excuse me, my lady." Davenport said timidly. "She was on her way to tell you something."

"She never found me." Lady Eddison replied. "She had an appointment with death instead."

"She said, 'the poor little child'." The Doctor said. "Does that mean anything to anyone here?"

"No children in this house for years." Colonel Curbishley answered, glancing over at his son a moment later. "Highly unlikely there will be."

"Mrs Christie, you must have twigged something." Lady Eddison said. "You've written simply the best detective stories."

"Tell us…" Golightly said. "What would Poirot do?"

"Heavens' sake! Cards on the table, woman! You should be helping us!" Hugh exclaimed, banging his fists onto the arms of his wheelchair, causing Luna to clench her fists to prevent herself from yelling at the disabled man. The Doctor, catching her movement from the corner of his eye, moved to stand behind her before taking both of her hands in his own, intertwining their fingers and giving them a little squeeze. This action earned a wince from the alien woman but a smile from Donna and even a small one from Roger.

"But-I'm merely a writer." Agatha protested.

"But surely you can crack it." Robina said. "These events they're exactly like one of your plots."

"That's what I've been saying." Donna said. "Agatha, that's got to mean something,"

"Donna, don't give them ideas." Luna hissed before turning to the rest of the group gathered. "For the sake of all God's mercy… leave her alone." Unlike before, the southern accent disappeared but neither of them really noticed.

"I've no answers." Agatha said. "None. I'm sorry, all of you, I'm truly sorry, but I've failed. If anyone can help us, it's the Doctor, not me."

She ran out of the room and everyone turned to stare at the Doctor.

"If you're planning to mob him, give me a warning, yeah?"

The Doctor sighed.

* * *

Donna and Agatha made their way back towards the sitting room to show the Doctor and Luna what they found out in the gardens.

As they entered, they saw the Doctor holding his sonic screwdriver lightly against Lu's hand, carefully watching the skin knit itself back together beneath the sonic waves while she gave small winces when it pulled a little too tight.

"But that's-" Agatha marvelled before thinking about it. In all the time she's known them, they were always doing something absolutely marvellous or completely potty so she simply shook her head before continuing. "Never mind. Look at what we found in the garden."

The Doctor opened the case to find an array of tools.

"Ooh…" he said. "Someone came tooled up… this is the sort of stuff a thief would use."

"Oh la la…" Lu awed, giving a deep whistle at the set of beautiful tools. Picking up a small pick, she held it up to the light, watching the bronze glint. "Whoever bought these didn't do so on the cheap. These are gorgeously crafted… light enough to carry, small enough to conceal but heavy enough to hide beneath water if needs be. See?". She dragged her finger around the lead seal lining the box. "Air tight. No water would get in and the mahogany wouldn't be damaged because of the finish used on it. Clever.".

However, despite how proud she was of herself, all the others did was stare at her.

"What now?"

"How do you know anything about lock picking tools?" the Doctor asked, his eyes wide.

"I spent 40 years on Earth… I needed hobbies."

"Please tell me that you didn't take up theft as a means to entertain yourself…"

"Course not Theta. I needed to teach Torchwood recruits how to get past every lock in case of aliens being stored somewhere though, admittedly, I'm better at keypads but you know how it is."

"No! I don't know how it is! I don't break and enter!" he cried, running his hand through his hair. The younger alien sighed loudly, throwing herself into a chair.

"You sonic and enter… by any means, you're still entering places you shouldn't be… just less breaking involved."

"Well…"

"The Unicorn!" Agatha interrupted, getting the strangest feeling that she shouldn't allow the pair to continue their quarrelling. "He's here."

"The Unicorn and the Wasp." The Doctor murmured, distracted from the debate.

Greeves entered the room with a polished silver tray in hand.

"Your drinks, ladies, Doctor." He said, setting it down.

"Very good, Greeves." The Doctor said.

They all took their drinks and Greeves left them be.

"What about the science stuff?" Donna asked. "What did you find?"

"Hm," the Doctor said. "Vespiform sting. Vespifroms have got hives in the Silifax Galaxy."

"Again you talk like Edward Lear." Agatha told him.

"For some reason, this one's behaving like a character in one of your books." The Doctor continued, taking a sip.

"Come on, Agatha." Donna said. "What would Miss Marple do? She'd have overheard something vital by now because the murderer thinks she's just a harmless old lady."

"Clever idea." Agatha agreed. "Miss Marple-who writes those?"

"Um, copyright: Donna Noble." Donna said. "Add it to the list."

"Donna." Lu said suddenly, her voice taking on an uncharacteristic seriousness to it.

"Ok, we could split the copyright." Donna conceded.

"No, something's wrong." She told her, moving to the Doctor's side as he tensed up, his body sitting completely still against the chair.

"Something's inhibiting my enzymes." He said softly.

The alien let out a small yell as he jerked forward, quickly being caught by Lu who had paled considerably, her hands trembling as they held him tightly so he didn't hurt himself. Tears built up in her eyes as she saw the pain written on his features.

"I've been poisoned!" he said, convulsing.

"What do we do?" Donna asked. "What do we do?"

Agatha picked up the glass and sniffed it.

"Bitter almonds." She said. "It's cyanide. Sparkling cyanide!"

It took no longer than a moment for the Doctor and Luna to go running out of the door, the first leaning heavily on the second as they staggered through the halls, the pair of humans following them.

* * *

The couple stumbled into the kitchen before the Doctor launched himself at Davenport, grabbing the young boy by his lapels.

"Ginger beer." He demanded.

"I beg your pardon?" The footman asked.

"I need ginger beer." The Doctor told him, running to the shelves.

"The gentleman's gone mad!" a maid proclaimed.

"What the hell is he doing?" Donna shrieked, watching as the Doctor gulped down ginger beer before throwing the rest over himself, soaking him in it completely.

"I'm an expert in poisons, Doctor." Agatha told him. "it's fatal! There's no cure!". That sentence didn't help the shaking woman, allowing a stray tear to roll down her cheek.

"I'm hoping he's capable of what my people can. Let's h-hope he hasn't e-evolved too much."

"What?"

"Donna, I can control certain aspects of my body. I can reduce hunger by slowing down digestion. I don't have to sleep because I reduce the amount of energy I waste." She explained, watching on fearfully as he panted slightly.

"I can stimulate the inhibited enzymes into reversal." The Doctor told her. "Protein! I need protein!"

"Here." Donna said, placing a large jar of walnuts into his hand. Grabbing a handful, he shoved them into his mouth, chomping loudly while trying to speak with his full mouth. The result was an annoying noise and a jumbled mess of noises that were supposed to be words.

"We can't understand you." Donna told him. Shaking his hand, he caught their attention.

"How many words?" Donna asked.

He held up one finger.

"One word." Lu murmured, her breathing shaky as she tried to concentrate but the only thing she could truly focus on was the pounding of her hearts.

"Shake?" Donna asked. "Milk? Shake? Milk? Milk!"

The Doctor shook his head.

"No, not milk." She said. "Shake, shake, shake-cocktail shaker! What do you want, a Harvey Wall-banger?"

The Doctor stared at her.

"Salt!" Agatha yelled, rushing over to the cupboards.

He nodded and swallowed.

"Yes, salt!" he said. "Harvey Wall-banger?"

"Well, I don't know!" Donna said.

"How is Harvey Wall-banger one word?" he demanded.

"Will this work?" she said, holding a large brown bag.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Salt." She told him.

"That's too salty!" he replied.

"Of course it is!" she said sarcastically.

"What about this?" Agatha asked, holding out a jar.

"Hmm." He said, grabbing the jar and downing it.

"What's that?" Donna asked.

"Anchovies." Agatha replied.

The Doctor gestured again, hands up, palms out before shaking them slightly.

"What is it?" Donna asked. "What else? It's a song. 'Mammy'. I don't know, 'Camp town Races'?"

From the corner of her eyes, she saw her friend's shaking intensifying.

"Camp town Races?" the Doctor demanded.

"Well, all right then." Donna shot back. "Towering Inferno."

"It's a shock!" the Doctor told her. "Look! Shock! I need a shock!"

"I'm sorry Theta…" Lu said, moving over to stand in front of him.

"Why?"

"I love you…" she murmured into his ear before placing her lips against his softly. Luckily, it was enough of a shock to complete the process though he didn't want to part from her so he pulled her closer to him, moulding their bodies together as she hummed lightly. Between the two of them, they could feel an electric sort of feeling build up until the Doctor was forced away, his head thrown back as a black smoke escaped from his mouth. When it finally disappeared, he groaned quietly.

"Ah! Detox." He said, wiping his mouth. "I must do that more often."

He glanced over at Luna who was staring at him, her eyes filled with tears but a small smile on her face. Leaping forward, he swept her off of her feet then span them both around on the spot, causing her to squeal happily before he closed the distance once more, silencing her with a kiss which she fully returned.

"I love you too Loony… Is something wrong?" he told her when they parted, his eyes soft as they gazed into hers.

"Don't ever do that again."

"Promise."

"And god, you taste awful."

"Doctor, you and Luna are impossible!" Agatha said. "She has such a vast knowledge and you can survive cyanide!"

She turned to Donna.

"What are they?" she demanded.

Donna opened her mouth, ready to reply but when she saw them stood there, the Doctor smiling down at his best friend, her returning it though she had her tongue stuck out, another came to mind.

"They're… in love."

* * *

They all sat around the dinner table as a thunderstorm raged outside. The Doctor sat with Luna and Donna on either side of him. Beneath the table, the Doctor had his hand clasped tightly with his love's and refused to let it go, even when she tried to take a drink of the wine they'd served with the meal.

"A terrible day for all of us." He said.

"The professor struck down, Miss Chandrakala cruelly taken away from us. And yet, we still sit and take dinner." Lu finished off.

"We are British, Doctor." Lady Eddison told him. "What else must we do?"

"And then someone tried to poison me…" The Doctor continued. "Any one of you had the chance to put cyanide in my drink. But it rather gave me an idea."

"And what would that be?" Golightly asked.

"Well, poison." He replied.

Everyone but him stopped eating. Instead, Luna stared at him, her eyes as wide as the dinner plates they ate off of.

"Please tell me that you didn't put bloody cyanide in my soup… You might be able to survive it but I can't and neither can my best friend so if you have, I will murder you." Donna couldn't help but freeze at the seriousness in her tone. At that moment, she sounded as though she would do that.

"Drink up." He said as they looked at him. "I've laced the soup with pepper."

"Ah, I thought it was jolly spicy." Hugh said.

"But the active ingredient of pepper is piperine." The Doctor said.

"Oh, I get it! It's that stuff they put in insecticides!" Luna cried, happy that she guessed his master plan before he revealed to everyone, just as thunder cracked.

"So, has anyone got the shivers?" he asked.

Thunder crashed again and the lights went out. One of the windows burst open and the wind snuffed out the candles.

"What the deuce is that?" Hugh demanded.

"Listen!" the Doctor ordered. "Listen! Listen! Listen!"

There was a loud buzzing.

"No…" Lady Eddison said. "No, it can't be!"

"Show yourself, demon!" Agatha demanded, standing up.

"Nobody move!" the Doctor ordered. "No, don't! Stay where you are!"

The Vespiform showed itself.

Greeves quickly pulled Dona from out of the room, the Doctor and Luna grabbing Agatha and pulling her out of the room to avoid anyone being injured.

"Out!" he shouted. "Out! Out! Out! Out!"

When they finally got into the hallway, the butler and Donna were waiting.

"I'll cover you, Agatha." The Doctor said as Luna ran to the wall and grabbed a pair of old, and priceless, sword from the wall, handing one over to him. "You've got a long, long, life to lead yet."

"Lord, we haven't done something like this since… Sherwood forest?" she asked, grinning over to her friend though there was slight hesitation in it. Even Donna could see her hand trembling. It wasn't her fault, she was petrified of thunder storms.

"Well, we know the butler didn't do it." Donna said.

"It's never the butler." Luna told her.

"Well if it's never the butler," the Doctor said. "Then who is it?"

He rushed back into the room and they followed.

When they arrived, the Vespiform was gone. A second later, the lights came back on.

"My jewellery…" Lady Eddison gasped, feeling her neck. "The Firestone-it's gone! Stolen!"

"Roger." Davenport said sadly, suddenly.

They all looked over and Robina screamed. Lady Eddison got up and moved around the table.

"My son…" she cried. "My child!"

There was Roger, face down in the soup, a knife in his back.

* * *

**_Duh Duh Dun!_**

**_Please review x _**

**_Love you al _**


	5. The Unicorn And The Wasp Four

_**Okay, here's the last chapter of 'The unicorn and the wasp'. I'm sorry that it's later than usual but it was my big brother's birthday last night so we all got a … tiny… but drunk. Well, a little drunk. Well, drunk. Well, very drunk but there isn't much difference. **_

_**Again, I apologise but it's hard to work through leg ache and head ache. **_

* * *

_**Another two announcements.**_

_**One: I will be starting work experience in a week so updates will be postponed for a few weeks… though I will try my hardest to update… even if I have to write at work.**_

_**Two: I'd like you to tell me if you want me to write the next episode… if so, drop a review please. **_

* * *

_Dedication: I'd like to dedicate the chapter to alyssalove (Thank you darling )and iulik (Don't worry, I won't just stop but please don't murder .)_

* * *

The Doctor stood in front of the fireplace in the sitting room, facing Agatha Christie who sat on one couch nervously, his hands clasped tightly behind his back. A moment after he sighed loudly, running his hands though his hair as though it would held the thought patterns, the door opened and the other two ladies walked in.

"That poor footman." Donna said. "Roger's dead and he can't even mourn him." Sighing, she launched herself onto the other sofa though Luna didn't join her. Instead, she paced around the room, performing the same move as the Doctor had, musing the red curls she owned.

"1926." She said, standing beside her love before taking his hand into hers. "It's more like the dark ages."

"Did you enquire about the necklace?" Agatha asked.

"Lady Eddison brought it back from India." Donna told her. "It's worth thousands."

"This thing can sting, it can fly…" the Doctor ground out."It could wipe us all out in seconds-why is it playing this game?"

Luna, sensing that his mind was beginning to go into a mental overdrive, stood behind him. Once he released her hand, she wrapped herself around his body though she had to stand on her tip toes so she could place her head onto his shoulder. Smiling, he turned around quickly, catching her off guard, and pressed his lips to hers, enjoying the feeling.

"Every murder is essentially the same-" Agatha told them. "They are committed because somebody wants something."

"What does a Vespiform want?" the Doctor asked, pulling away from Luna's embrace.

"Doctor, stop it." Agatha said. "The murderer is a human as you or I."

"You're right." The Doctor said, sitting up. "I've been so caught up with giant wasps, I've forgotten."

He moved so he was sitting across from her, his love moving to perch herself on his lap.

"You're the expert." He told her.

"Look, I told you." She said. "I'm just a…purveyor of nonsense."

"Oh, no, no, no, no, because plenty of people can write detective stories, me included but I'm sorry to say they stink worse than London in the summer of 1858. Believe me, the great stink was a very apt description for what happened that summer. Anyway, your detective stories are amazing… not as good as Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's but…. Hold on a minute… you practically copied him! Poirot is like Sherlock, Hastings is like Watson, Lemon is practically a Mrs Hudson stand in and Japp is a Lestrade knock off if I ever did see one!" Lu vented, her hands flailing almost wildly in the air as she spoke to the woman but the Doctor quickly covered her mouth.

"Why, why are you so Good, Agatha Christie? Because you understand. You've lived… you've fought… you've had your heart broke. You know about people- their passions, their hopes and despair and anger, all those tiny huge things that can turn the most ordinary person into a killer. Just think, Agatha. If anyone can solve this, it's you."

* * *

Everyone gathered in the sitting room and the Doctor got up and stood in front of the fireplace.

"I've called you here on this endless night because we have a murderer in our midst." He told them. "And when it comes to detection, there's none finer…Ladies and gentlemen, I give you Agatha Christie."

He moved over to the chair where Donna had sat herself, Luna sat by her feet, and took a seat on the arm of it, his arm resting across the back of it. The other alien leaned back against his feet, one hand playing with the bottom of his pants absentmindedly.

Agatha stood in front of the assembled suspects.

"This is a crooked house…" she told them. "A house of secrets. To understand the solution, we must examine them all. Starting with you…Miss Redmond."

"But I'm innocent, surely." Robina protested.

"You've never met these people and these people never met you." Agatha told her. "I think the real Robina Redmond never left London. You're impersonating her!"

"How silly." Robina said. "What proof do you have?"

"You said you'd been to the toilet…" Agatha said.

"Oh, I know this!" Donna said. "If she was really posh, she'd say 'loo'."

"Donna, please be quiet. I don't want to miss the ending… I'm still trying to figure this out." Lu murmured.

"Earlier today, Miss Noble and I found this on the lawn…" Agatha continued, holding up the leather box. "Right beneath your bathroom window. You must have heard Miss Noble and Lady Carter were searching the bedrooms and you panicked. You ran upstairs and disposed of the evidence."

"I've never seen that thing before in my life." Robina told her.

"What's inside it?" Lady Eddison asked.

"The tools of your trade, Miss Redmond," Agatha said, opening the case. "Or , should I say…the Unicorn?"

She showed the tools to everyone.

"You came to this house with one sole intention-" Agatha accused, "to steal the Firestone!"

Robina hesitated.

"Oh, all right then." She said, her true cockney accent coming out. "It's a fair cop."

She got up and moved to stand next to the Colonel.

"Yes, I'm the bleedin' Unicorn." She told them. "Ever so nice to meet you, I don't think. I took my chance in the dark and nabbed it."

The Doctor got up and moved to Agatha's side.

She reached into her dress and pulled out the jewel.

"Go on then, ya nobs, arrest me." She told them. "Sling me in jail."

She threw the necklace at the Doctor, who caught it.

"So, is she the murderer?" Donna asked.

The Doctor took a seat beside the ginger companion and Luna got up, moving over to the thief, quickly hugging her while the other alien was too busy examining the firestone.

"Wow there sweet cheeks, not without dinner first."

"Believe me honey, I would happily. The piece of kit you're carrying is definitely worth it though I don't think my friend will approve."

"Well, did she do it!" Donna cried, getting annoyed at being ignored.

"Don't be so thick." Robina told her. "I might be a thief, but I ain't no killer."

"Quite." Agatha agreed. "There are darker motives at work, and, in examining this household…we come to you…Colonel."

"Damn it, woman!" Hugh proclaimed. "You with your perspicacity! You've rumbled me!"

He got up from his wheelchair and stood.

"You-you can walk?" Lady Eddison asked, confused. "But why?"

"My darling, how else could I be certain of keeping you by my side?" he asked.

"I don't understand." She said.

"You're still a beautiful woman, Clemency." Hugh told her. "Sooner or later, some chap will turn your head. I couldn't bear that. Staying in the chair was the only way I could be certain of keeping you."

He turned back to Agatha.

"Confound it, Mrs. Christie!" he said. "How did you discover the truth?"

"Um, actually I had no idea." Agatha told him. "I was just going to say you were completely innocent."

"Ha. Rumbled!" Luna laughed, walking back to the Doctor who tapped her playfully on the arm before placing a finger on his lips.

"Ah…" Hugh said. "Oh."

"Sorry." Agatha told him.

"Well, shall I sit down then?" he asked.

"I think you better had." Agatha agreed.

"So, he's not the murderer?"

"Indeed not." Agatha agreed. "To find the truth…let's return…" she held out her hand and the Doctor gave her the Firestone, "to this-far more than the Unicorn's object of desire. The Firestone has quite a history. Lady Eddison."

"I've done nothing." Lady Eddison proclaimed.

"You brought it back from India, did you not?" Agatha asked her. "Before you met the Colonel. You came home with malaria and confined yourself to this house for six months, in a room that has been locked ever since, which I rather think means-"

"Stop, please!" Lady Eddison interrupted.

"I'm so sorry." Agatha told her. "But you had fallen pregnant in India…unmarried and ashamed, you hurried back to England with you confidante, a young maid, later to become housekeeper, Miss Chandrakala."

"Clemency!" Hugh gasped. "Is this true?"

"My poor baby." Lady Eddison said sadly. "I had to give him away. Oh, the shame of it."

"But you've never said a word!" Hugh said.

"I had no choice." Lady Eddison told him. "Imagine the scandal, the family name. I'm British-I carry on."

"And it was no ordinary pregnancy." The Doctor said.

"How can you know that?" Lady Eddison demanded, glaring intensely at the man through narrowed eyes.

"Excuse me, Agatha, this is mine and the Doctor's territory." Lu said.

"But when you heard that buzzing noise in the dining room, you said ' It can't be'. Why would you say that?"

"You'd never believe it." She replied.

"The Doctor has opened my mind to believe…many things." Agatha told her as she sat down.

"It was forty years ago…" Lady Eddison told them slowly. "In the heat of Delhi one night. I was alone and that's when I saw it-a dazzling light in the sky. The next day, he came to the house-Christopher, the most handsome man I'd ever seen. Our love blazed like a wildfire and I held nothing back. And in return, he showed me the incredible truth about himself. He made himself human to learn about us. This was his true shape."

She took a deep breath.

"I love him so much it didn't matter." She continued. "But he was stolen from me. 1885, the year of the Great Monsoon. The river Jumna rose up and broke its banks. He was taken by the flood. But Christopher left me a parting gift-a jewel like no other. I wore it always. Part of me never forgot. I keep it close. Always."

"Ooo, does that mean you were in London in 1858? Did you smell the Thames? Bloody hell, that was enough to knock anyone's socks off."

"Will you forget about that for a minute?" The Doctor asked, staring at her through wide eyes but she shook her head.

"Never. You were all for going to the theatre but instead, we got stuck on the banks of the Thames. Three days we were trapped in there! Three days!" She shrieked but he only wrapped an arm around her waist, tugging her into his side.

"You loved every minute of it."

"I tried to."

"Just like a man-" Robina said, "flashes his family jewels and you end up with a bun in the over."

"A 'poor little child'." Agatha said, picking up the story. "Forty years ago, Miss Chandrakala took that new born babe to an orphanage. But Professor Peach worked it out. He found the birth certificate."

"Oh, that's 'maiden'-" Donna said, "maiden name."

"Precisely." Agatha confirmed.

"So, she killed him." Donna concluded.

"I did not!" Lady Eddison protested.

"For God's sake Donna… if you ask that question one more time, I'll send you after the TARDIS's manual." Luna threatened, glaring at her. Donna just rolled her eyes, not believing the threat for a moment. There was no need to fear it as she knew it wouldn't happen. Knowing that she wouldn't, Lu flipped her the bird, an innocent smirk on her face when the Doctor stared down at her in shock.

"Miss Chandrakala feared that the professor had unearthed your secret." Agatha told her. "She was coming to warn you."

"So, she killed her." Donna said. A few feet away, the crimson haired alien bit her tongue so she wouldn't lash out at the other woman, despite how much she really wanted to.

"I did not!" Lady Eddison repeated.

"Lady Eddison is innocent." Agatha announced. "Because at this point…Doctor?"

"Are you accusing him now?-" Lu asked, shrugging slightly before moving on. "- I don't really care. I just want to make sure so I can avoid paying bail 'cause it's happened one too many times. The last time… well, indecent exposure at the coronation of…. I want to say Victoria but I can't be sure."

"Would you just shut up for a minute… and Thank you Mrs Christie." He said, moving to stand in front of the fire place.

"Because at this point," the Doctor said, continuing, "when we consider the lies and secrets and the key to these events, then we have to consider…it was you, Donna Noble…-"

He pointed at her.

"What ?" she demanded. "Who did I kill? I didn't kill anyone!"

"Are you sure? You once tried to bite my fingers because I stole one of your pringles." Lu told her

"Will both of you stop it?" The Doctor demanded.

"Sorry." They both muttered.

"Thank you." He replied. "And if you all had just waited a moment, you would have heard me say that Donna didn't kill anyone, but she was the one who said it all along, the vital clue-that this whole thing is being acted out like a murder mystery. Which means…it was you, Agatha Christie."

He pointed at her.

"I beg your pardon, sir?" she demanded.

"So, she killed them." Donna said.

"That's it…" Luna growled, launching herself at the older woman but the Doctor grabbed hold of her again, yanking her back to him so she couldn't stray far.

"No, but she wrote. She wrote those brilliant, clever books. And who's her greatest admirer? The moving finger points… to you! Lady Eddison."

"Oh, leave me alone!" she moaned.

"So, she did kill them." Donna said.

"One more time babe. Go on! Say it one more time and I will kick your behind from her to Australia… and I don't give a flying monkey if Theta is holding me back or not."

"No, but just think…" the Doctor said. "Last Thursday night, what were you doing?"

"Uh, I was, uh…I was in the library." Lady Eddison answered. "I was reading my favourite Agatha Christie thinking about her plots, and how clever she must be. How is that relevant?"

"Just think." The Doctor told them. "What else happened Thursday night?" The Doctor said before turning to Golightly.

"I'm sorry?" Golightly asked.

"You said on the lawn this afternoon." The Doctor told him. "Last Thursday , those boys broke into your church."

"That's correct…" Golightly replied. "They did. I discovered the two of them-thieves in the night. I was most perturbed. But I apprehended them."

"Ah ha! Clicky clicky click click click. I know where you're going. A man, in his forties, taking on two young boys?"

" forty years old…exactly." The Doctor corrected, smiling slightly when his plan clicked in her head.

"Oh, my God!" Lady Eddison gasped.

"Lady Eddison, your child-how old would he be now?" the Doctor asked.

"Forty." Lady Eddison whispered. "He's…forty."

"Your child has come home." The Doctor told her.

"Ha!" Golightly exclaimed. "This is poppycock!"

"Oh?" the Doctor replied. "You said you were taught by the Christian fathers, meaning, raised in an orphanage."

"My son!" Lady Eddison exclaimed. "Can it be?"

"You found those thieves, Reverend, and you got angry." The Doctor told him. "A proper, deep anger for the first time in your life and it broke the genetic lock. You changed. You realized your inheritance. After all these years…you knew who you were. Oh, then it all kicks off, 'cause this…" He held up the Firestone, "isn't just a jewel-it's a Vespiform telepathic recorder. It's part of you-your brain, your very essence. And when you activated, so did the Firestone. It beamed your full identity directly into your mind. And at the same time, it absorbed the works of Agatha Christie directly from Lady Eddison. The mechanics of those novels formed a template in your brain. You killed in this pattern because that's what you think the world is. Turns out we are in the middle of a murder mystery. One of yours, Dame Agatha."

"'Dame'?" Agatha questioned.

"Not quite yet Doc." Luna told him, turning to peck his cheek lightly.

"Sorry," he told Agatha. "Not yet."

"So, he killed them?" Donna asked. "Yes? Definitely?"

"Yes." The Doctor answered.

"Oh thank god. I really didn't want to hurt you."

"Well, this has certainly been a most entertaining evening." Golightly said. "Really, you can't believe any of this, surely, Lady Eddizz-"

"Lady who?" the Doctor asked.

"Lady Eddizzon…" Golightly struggled to get out.

"Got a frog in… no wait… got a bee in your throat, Vicar?" Lu taunted, sticking her tongue out at the person, realising a moment later that winding the huge waspy thing up wasn't the best idea in the world.

"Don't make me angry." Golightly told them, standing up.

"Why?" the Doctor asked. "What happens then?"

"Damn it!" Golightly shouted. "You humanzzz! Worshipping your tribal sky godzzz!"

"Okay." Luna told him. "Quick suggestion… avoid every word that has an S or a Z from now on because it is extremely embarrassing when a forty year old can't even speak properly."

"I am so much more!" he shouted at them. "That night, the universe exploded in my mind! I wanted to take what wazz mine. And you, Agatha Christie, with your railway station bookstall romancezzz…What'zzz to stop me killing you?"

"Oh, my dear God!" Lady Eddison said, reaching for him. "My child!"

"What'zzz to stop me killing you all?" he demanded, transforming.

"Forgive me!" she shouted.

"No, Clemency!" Hugh shouted. He and Greeves pulled her away to the door. "Keep away! Keep away, my darling!"

"No!" Agatha shouted, holding up the Firestone. "No more murder! If my imagination made you kill, then my imagination will find a way to stop you, foul creature!"

She ran out of the room.

The trio chased after her as the Vespiform chased after them.

"Great!" Donna shouted. "Now it's chasing us!"

"Yeah Donna, it happens. Now, whatever is about to happen, don't get hurt and don't freak out."

"Why would I?" The female alien offered no explanation. Instead, she picked up her pace and sprinted out of the door, leaving the others behind. The moment this happened, the moment she disappeared, Donna could see worry and panic working its way onto the Doctor's face.

* * *

They both ran outside, shutting the doors behind them then turning to run once more. Just as they reached the road, they saw Agatha drive past them, honking the car horn. However, sat on the back, was Luna, her hands clutching onto the car so she didn't fall off when the writer stopped the car.

"She has a car." Donna pointed out.

"Come on!" the Doctor shouted as they ran towards the car.

As they reached about the halfway point, the Vespiform broke through the door.

"Over here!" Agatha shouted. "Come and get me, Reverend!"

"Agatha, Luna, what are you doing?" the Doctor shouted.

"If I started this, Doctor, then I must stop it!" she yelled back before driving off down the drive. A moment later, the wind carried over a yell which sounded like nothing more than a faint whisper.

"Sorry Theta.."

The Doctor spotted another car and ran to it.

"Come on!" he shouted.

The Vespiform hesitated before flying after Agatha's car. The Doctor and Donna followed after in the second car.

"You said this is the night Agatha Christie loses her memory." Donna said.

"Remember the thing out fixed points and points in flux?"

"Yeah." Donna replied.

"Well this is one of those moments where time is in flux. Loses her memory could easily turn into loses her life and all of history could be changed."

"But where is she going?" Donna yelled.

The Doctor spotted a sign for 'Silent Pool'.

"The lake!" he yelled. "She's heading for the lake! What's she doing?"

They drove up just as she was getting out of the car.

"Here I am!" she shouted, holding up the Firestone. "The honey in the trap. Come to me, Vespiform."

"She's controlling it." Luna told them, standing near the car, holding the top of her arm. From where she stood, Donna could see blood trickling from beneath her hand.

"It's mind is based on her thought processes." The Doctor said as they got out, quickly evaluating the injury of his best friend. When he was sure it was nothing to serious, he carried on. "They're linked."

"Quite so, Doctor." Agatha said. "If I die, then this creature might die with me."

"Don't hurt her!" the Doctor shouted to the Vespiform as they ran to Agatha's side. "You're not meant to be like this."

"You've got the wrong template in your head, that's all. Easily fixed if you give me and the Doctor a chance. I promise." Lu yelled, going to the other's side.

"He's not listening." Donna said.

She suddenly grabbed the Firestone out of Agatha's hand and threw it in the lake. The Vespiform dove into the water after it. The water bubbled and glowed purple as the Doctor, Luna, Donna, and Agatha looked on.

"How do you kill a wasp?" Donna asked. "Drown it. Just like its father."

"Donna, that thing couldn't help itself." The Doctor told her.

"In her defence, it could've killed us all. See? If Eddison was reading Sherlock Holmes at the time, this dinner party would've been so much better." Luna said, taking his hand with her spare hand.

"Death comes as the end." Agatha said. "And justice is served."

"Murder at the vicar's rage." The Doctor said.

Luna and Donna rolled their eyes.

"Needs a bit of work." He conceded.

"Just one mystery left, Doctor." Agatha said. "Who exactly are you?"

He was saved from having to answer as Agatha doubled over in pain and the Doctor slowly lowered her to the ground.

"Oh!" he shouted. "It's the Firestone! It's part of the Vespiform's mind! It's dying and it's connected to Agatha!"

Agatha glowed with a purple light that soon faded and she fell into unconsciousness but luckily Luna managed to catch the swooning lady.

"It let her go." Luna said. "It chose to save her life."

"Is she all right, though?" Donna asked.

"Of course!" the Doctor exclaimed. "The amnesia! Wiped her mind of everything that happened. The wasp, the murders…"

"And us." Donna said. "She'll forget about us."

"Yeah, but we solved another riddle-the mystery of Agatha Christie." The Doctor said.

They stood outside the TARDIS, watching Agatha walk away from them.

"The next day, her car gets found by the side of the lake." The Doctor told them. "A few days later, she turns up at a hotel in Harrogate…with no idea of what happened."

Agatha stopped and looked back at them.

"No one will ever know." Luna finished.

* * *

Agatha turned back around and finished climbing the steps to the hotel.

"Lady Eddison, the colonel, and all the staff-what about them?" Donna asked.

"A shameful story. Believe me, none of them will ever talk about it until the day they die because they're too British. Afterwards, the Unicorn does a bunch back to London Town… Luckily after the great stink… and she can't tell anybody she was there." The female alien said, linking arms with both of them, a white bandage around her arm. Luckily, it hadn't been too deep but deep enough to leave a mark though she refused to let him use the sonic.

"But what happens to Agatha?" Donna asked.

"Oh, great life!" the Doctor replied. "Met another man, married again. Saw the world. Wrote and wrote and wrote."

"She never thought her books were any good, though." Donna said sadly. "And she must have spent all those years wondering."

The Doctor turned and led them back into the TARDIS.

"Thing is, I don't think she ever quite forgot." The Doctor said. "Great mind like that, some of the details kept bleeding through. All the stuff her imagination could use. Like Miss Marple!"

"I should have made her sign a contract." Donna mourned.

"And-where is it?" the Doctor said. "Hold on…Here we go."

He lifted up a section of the TARDIS floor and pulled out a chest.

"C." he said as he opened it. "That is C for Cyberman."

He put the chest plate on the ground next to them.

"C for Carrionites."

He took out the globe and handed it to Luna. Looking in, she wasn't every shocked to see a lot of old crones in a snow globe but she just shook it a couple of times.

"Looney, do you mind?"

"Fine… but you have to tell me the story behind these."

"You've chosen tonight's bedtime story." He told her, grinning before winking. Giggling, she placed the globe down then dropped a kiss to the top of his head, causing Donna to smile.

He took out a bust of Caesar and set it aside before finding what he was looking for.

"And…" he said, pulling out the paperback. "Christie, Agatha."

He held it up for them.

"Look at that." He said.

It was a copy of Death in the Clouds with a large wasp on the cover.

"She did remember." Donna said.

"Somewhere at the back of her mind, it all lingered." The Doctor said. "And that's not all. Look at the copyright page."

"If it's copyrighted to Donna, we're going back so I can get a piece of the action"

"But, don't you hate her?" Donna asked, confused. The way she spoke about the woman wasn't the most pleasant way.

"I don't hate her… I just think that Sherlock Holmes is a better detective than Poirot."

"Just look." The Doctor told them.

Donna took the book and opened it.

"Facsimile edition." She read. "Published in the year…5 billion?"

"People never stop reading them." The Doctor told the girls. "She is the best-selling novelist of all time."

"But she never knew." Donna said, sighing.

"Well, we never know how we're going to be remembered, do we?"

"We just have to hope for the best. Maybe that's what kept her writing. It's the same thing that keeps me travelling. Onwards?"

Donna smiled.

"Onwards." She replied.

The Doctor looked at Luna who nodded.

"Onwards." She whispered.

He smiled and got up. He pressed some controls and they watched, smiling, as the column began to rise and fall.

* * *

_**Please review.**_

_**Love you all**_


End file.
